A Decision
by mangaisbetterthananimelol
Summary: This really isn't about the game, however I got inspired from this game.


This is my starting platform so whatever you comment will be my decision if or if not to continue with this story. Thank you for your co-operation. Chapter one There was once 3 best friends who spent there childhood playing around till one day at a camping trip when they were 12 something happened."We shouldn't be walking around at night without a teacher Claire." Trembled Sabina."I agree lets head back." Shuddered Jessie."You know I'm too lazy people, but fine now stop complaining." Said 3 Girls tiptoed the rest of the way in silence. As they were about to reach the campsite, a rainbow colored light shone in front of them a girl around their age was trapped around some high grass.

"Help me, please." The girl said in a hushed voice."Do you expect me to leave a person in the woods, what are you thinking." Said the 3 girls untangled the high grass around the girl's ankle, they realized that there wasn't any light in fact the girl was glowing."I thank you with my word, my name is Tina. I am a silver spirit, if it wasn't for you guys I would have died.""No need to thank us but isn't the word dying a little exaggerated." Remarked Claire."Well if spirits stay in this world for more time like after battles, they will eventually disappear.""Wow, just what." Exaggerated Claire.

"Its really hard to believe this but.." Jessie trailed off."It just doesn't seem real." Exclaimed Sabine.

"Yep that's the word." Claire continued.

Suddenly a demon like monsters jumped out of nowhere and attacked Tina.

"Stay back." Shouted Tina.

As she was dodging she swiftly pulled out a small pin from behind her sleeve and with a blink of an eye it transformed into a silver mace. Tina wielded the mace as if it was nothing of what its size shows. It didn't take too long for her to kill the beast.

"Are you alright?' Tina questioned between breaths.

"You kidding are you alright." Said Sabine and Jessie.

"The question should be what exactly is going on douches." Said Claire.

"There isn't much to say, really." As Tina regained her strength again.

"Let me put this straight, its no longer safe for you. Change your name, identity everything, being seen by a demon when you are not celestial mage will make you their new victim. Actually you can see me and a demon so that solves the problem of being a mage or not but untrained and no contracts. I'm so sorry.

"Just stop the blabbering and tell us if what we are hearing won't affect our lives.

Said Claire.

As Tina took a deep breath she started explaining.

"All three of you, all and each of you can see both me and the demon. People who see spirits must be a mage. And not only that there are many different mages as well. Elemental or Celestial. Celestial mages are mages that fight through spirits they make contracts with spirits and with that the spirit will produce a key in which the mage will be able to use to open the gate to the spirit world and call upon them. Elemental mages are mages which can control a specific power example armory, water, fire, and so on. Done."

"That was a lot." Wheezed Sabina.

"Right." Jessie Loitered.

"A lot more than I expected." Exasperated Claire.

"Well be careful I'll put a word in for you to the council." Said Tina

"For now be careful." And with that Tina faded like the stars in the sky.

Chapter 2

Strange things began tot happen, things that could possibly kill the girls were happening at a more than often rate. It was a week from that day and a letter arrived to each and everyone of them.

"_Dear Miss Jessica Lant,_

_We have been informed about what has happened to you recently and has decide to pair you with a mentor for which will mentor you until you can Etomorrow and teach you the ways of becoming a Celestial Mage. Please Note that you cannot run from this fate as it is all written before thoughts._

_Sincerely,_

_The Magic Council"_

The letter was the same for Sabina as well. Everything changed how ever, and they never got to know what the third persons ability was. That person was Claire. Claire changed to another school right after school and all communications were cut.

As to that another tale shall be spun.


End file.
